maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Wing
Dream☆Wing (夢☆翼 Yume☆Tsubasa) is the first opening theme sung by Minami Kuribayashi. Characters on the cover :Arika Yumemiya :Mashiro Blan de Windbloom Characters in order of appearance Lyrics TV version Dream☆Wing (夢☆翼, Yume☆Tsubasa) By Minami Kuribayashi (栗林みな実) Rōmaji= Mitsuketa no dream dokidoki ga tomaranai umaretano takaramono mune ippai ni kirameki hajimeru doushite konna ni fuan ni naru no kana kakae kirenai omoi namida koboreru kedo... kitto itsuka tadori tsukeru yo tsumadzui tatte akiramenai yuuki dashite mae ni susumou chiisana ippo fumi daseba hora ne, atarashii watashi |-|Kanji= 見つけたの　dream ドキドキがとまらない 生まれたの　宝物 胸いっぱいにきらめき始める どうしてこんなに不安になるのかな 抱えきれない想い 涙こぼれるけど… きっといつか辿り着けるよ つまづいたって諦めない 勇気だして前に進もう 小さな一歩踏み出せば ほらね、新しい私 |-|English= The dream that I found I can’t stop the throbbing of my heart The treasure that was born within me Fills my heart and begins to shine I wonder why am I this anxious I’m not holding onto these feelings But my tears are still flowing I’m sure we will make it someday Even if I stumble along the way, I won’t give up I will show my courage and move on By taking a small step forward See, this is a new me Full version Dream☆Wing (夢☆翼, Yume☆Tsubasa) By Minami Kuribayashi (栗林みな実) Rōmaji= Mitsuketa no dream Dokidoki ga tomaranai Umareta no dakara mono Mune ippai ni kirameki hajimeru Doushite konna ni fuan ni naru no kana katae kinai omoi Namida koboreru kedo... Kitto itsuka tadori tsukeru yo Tsumadzuitatte akiramenai Yuuki dashite maeni susumou Chisana-ieto fumi daseba Hora ne, atarashi watashi Itsudatte smile Jikana o kureru deshou Hare no hi mo, ame no hi mo Kagayaiteitai taiyou mitai ni Mou utsuruku no wa yamete hashiri dasou Kokoro no itami wa Sou "daisuki" no atashi ne Wasurenai de ano hi no kimochi Sora ni mukatte inotteita... Watashi dake no yume no tsubasa ga doko ka ni aru no Sagashi tasetanara Ashita e koberu ne Sono saki ni matteru suteji e to Watashi rashiku yukou! Zutto egaki tsuzuketeita no... story Kitto itsuka tadori tsukeru yo Tsumadzuitatte akiramenai Yuuki dashite maeni susumou Chisana-ieto fumi daseba Hora ne, atarashi watashi |-|Kanji= 見つけたの　dream ドキドキがとまらない 生まれたの　宝物 胸いっぱいにきらめき始める どうしてこんなに不安になるのかな 抱えきれない想い 涙こぼれるけど… きっといつか辿り着けるよ つまづいたって諦めない 勇気だして前に進もう 小さな一歩踏み出せば ほらね、新しい私 いつだって　smile 力をくれるでしょう 晴れの日も、雨の日も 輝いていたい　太陽みたいに もう　俯くのはやめて走りだそう 心の痛みは そう“大好き”の証ね 忘れないであの日の気持ち 空に向かって祈っていた… 私だけの夢の翼がどこかにあるの 探し出せたなら 未来へ飛べるね その先に待ってるステージへと 私らしく行こう！ ずっと描き続けていたの…　story きっといつか辿り着けるよ つまづいたって諦めない 勇気だして前に進もう 小さな一歩踏み出せば ほらね、新しい私 |-|English= The dream that I found I can’t stop the throbbing of my heart The treasure that was born within me Fills my heart and begins to shine I wonder why am I this anxious I’m not holding onto these feelings But my tears are still flowing I’m sure we will make it someday Even if I stumble along the way, I won’t give up I will show my courage and move on By taking a small step forward See, this is a new me Always smile You’ve been given strength, right? On clear and rainy days I want to keep on shining like the sun Stop looking down and lets run The pain of the heart That’s right, it’s the proof that “I love you”, isn’t it? Please don’t forget our feelings on that day We prayed facing towards the sky Only my Dream Wings are somewhere If I find them I can fly towards the future, right? Go on ahead towards the stage and wait for me It looks like I’m going there too! It has always been a story I continuously dreamt about I’m sure we will make it someday Even if I stumble along the way, I won’t give up I will show my courage and move on By taking a small step forward See, this is a new me Watch now Category:Music